A New Way Of Life
by LoveStory-Fanatic
Summary: AU! No wings! Max, Gazzy, Angel, and Ella are all siblings. They live with Dr. M and Jeb. But Jeb is a bit psycho. What happens when Fang, Iggy and Nudge move into the neighborhood? What will happen when worse comes to worst? Read and find out!REVIEW PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I had the urge to write a story. And so here's the first chapter. I hope you guys like it. If you don't, I won't continue. I seriously won't. So PLEASE review so that I know if you want me to keep going with it or not. REVIEW!! Oh, and ENJOY!!**

It hurts so much. I just want the pain to stop. I want _him_ to stop. I keep crying out for him to stop this torture, but the more I cry out in pain, the harder he does it.

Jeb, my own father, was attacking me, both mentally and physically. He had pushed me down the stairs a few minutes ago.

And when I didn't get up right away, he ran down after me and started kicking me until I stood. Then, he started to punch me, kick me, elbow me, anything he could think of that inflicted pain.

I'm surprised the neighbors hadn't heard and came running to see what was going on.

On the other hand, they were probably listening to my screams for help right this minute, but decided to not do anything about it. That's how it usually went.

One time a couple of years ago, a neighbor heard mine and my sisters' screams and came to our rescue. After we got out of the hospital, we found out that they had moved away in a hurry. Jeb told us it was because they got a job transfer.

I highly doubt that it was a job transfer. He probably threatened them. Told them that if they didn't leave, they would get hurt. They probably ran for their lives. I don't blame them. I might have done the exact same thing.

Normally, my mom comes to my rescue, but she isn't home. Her, Ella, and Angel all went to the mall. I hate going to the mall, so I stayed home.

The last I knew, Gazzy was at a friend's house. That meant that it was just Jeb and I in the house all alone.

I was now on the ground, with blood, my blood, pooling around my broken body. He was still beating me. He said that it was my fault that our bills were too high and that we couldn't afford them. He said that it was my fault that his marriage was on the rocks.

Everything was either my fault, Angel's fault, Gazzy's or Ella's fault. Sometimes it was all of us who were to blame, but that was rare.

I sucked myself into my own little world, trying to block out the pain. It was the only way I knew how to survive. I was holding onto a thread, a very thin one. I needed someone to rescue me from this insanity.

Who knew how long I would last. But just as I was about to let go and let myself slip into unconsciousness, I heard a strange voice yell and then the beatings stopped. The pain stopped.

A few seconds later, I felt a strong pair of hands wrap themselves underneath my body and lift me up. I faintly heard someone say, "It'll be okay. We're taking you to the hospital now. It'll be okay." I tried to tell them not to. That if they did, their life would be in danger, but before I could, I slipped into unconsciousness.

**Yes, I know...VERY short chapter. But I felt that it was a good place to stop. So, ill start on Chapter 2, but I won't post it until I hear what you guys think. Seriously, I need to know what you want! I need suggestions, theories, what you think is going to happen next..anything...just give me SOMETHING!!! REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU!! A happy writer makes for a better story and the more reviews, the happier the writer!!! REVIEW!! =D**


	2. Chapter 2 Surprise!

**Well, so far I've only gotten two reviews, but I pretty much just posted this story...so that's good..I think...O.o but I decided to go ahead and post the second chapter for the 2 people who have reviewed. And since they both like it so far....yeah..hah. ENJOY!**

I awoke in a very bright room. I didn't recognize it, so I had no idea where I was and what I was doing here. The only thing I could see was the ceiling.

Someone was talking in a hushed voice to someone else. One voice I recognized. It was my mom's, but the second voice was a mystery. I have never heard this man's voice in my life.

Wait, now it's starting to sound familiar somehow. I tilted my head forward so that I could see what was going on. My mom was sitting in the chair next to my bed, while some teenage boy about my age was standing there talking to her.

I don't think I've ever seen him before, but his voice was starting to sound like I've heard it somewhere. He looked over at me and noticed that I was awake.

He smiled and said, "Hey, how are you feeling?" I blinked. "Um, fine, I guess. What happened?"

He exchanged a look with my mom, then my mom looked at me, "Honey, you fell down the stairs and crashed into a table. Our new neighbor heard it and went to see what had happened. He saw that you were unconscious and bleeding pretty badly and brought you to the hospital."

I looked back over to the guy who was still staring at me. "Um, thanks. Who are you, by the way?" He smiled again. "My name's Iggy. I just moved in a couple of houses down from you. I was unloading the truck when I heard a crash and went to see what had happened."

I could tell that there was more that he wanted to say, but wasn't sure if he should with my mom sitting right there. I looked over at her again. "Hey, mom, do you think that you could get me something to drink? My throat is really dry."

She nodded and walked out of the room. Once I knew she wouldn't be able to hear me, I looked at Iggy and started to talk.

"Okay, spill. What _really_ happened? Because, frankly, I really don't remember. And I can tell that there's something that you're not telling me." I narrowed my eyes at him. He _would_ tell me what this was all about. I just don't trip and fall down the stairs. It's not like me. I'm not the clumsy one in the family.

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other for a couple of minutes, looking rather uncomfortable. "Okay, well, I heard someone screaming bloody murder pretty much and I ran to see what was going on. I tried pounding on the door, but that wasn't working, so I just burst into your house. You were still screaming and crying out in pain, so I figured something was really wrong, so it didn't really matter if I just burst into a random person's house. Well, I saw that guy beating you, so I told him to knock it off, I lunged for him when he didn't and knocked him out. It looked like you were either unconscious or almost there, so I picked you up and drove you here. And..yeah, but don't worry, I won't tell anyone what really happened."

Wow, that boy sure can talk. He saw Jeb attacking me, so he saved me. This boy has no idea who I am, yet he put his life on the line to save mine, weird. He seems really nice. I bet I can trust him enough with this.

"Okay, thank you. If I ever find out that you told anyone, and I mean _anyone_, what really happened, you will wish that you didn't stop him. You got that?"

"Same old Max. Stubborn and wicked until the very end." I looked over towards the doorway. It was Jeb. Had he heard what Iggy had just told me?

He slowly walked towards the bed. "Don't worry, I won't hurt your little friend here. As long as our little secret doesn't get out, everything will go back to the way it was before and everything will be fine." He looked up at Iggy, "And no one will get hurt."

After he was finished, he smiled a quite wicked smile, turned and left.

"Well, that was a bit more than creepy." I'm already starting to like this kid. He's funny. I looked up at him, "You're not scared of him?" He looked insulted that I even thought that he might be scared. "Of course I'm not! This is _me_ you're talking to. _Please_, I don't get scared." He rubbed this fingernails on his shirt, trying to be smooth or something.

I just laughed. "So, um, tell me about yourself. You said you just moved in down the street? Got any siblings?" He took a seat where my mom was and started to tell me all about himself and his family.

"Well, you see, I have a brother named Fang and a sister named Nudge. I guess that's why I talk a lot sometimes. I get it from her. We call it the Nudge Channel, but it's weird. Fang hardly ever talks. It's difficult to get more than a one-word answer out of him sometimes, but he seems like your type. Even though I don't know you or anything, he just seems like it to me. You two would be so _cute_ together. Wow, I sound like Nudge now.." And he just kept going on and on.

I let him keep talking. I figured the more I knew about him, the more I could possibly trust him. Also, the more he talked, the less I had to.

**So what did you guys think? I bet you thought that the 'strong arms' were Fang. Am I right? NOPE! sorry to dissappoint you! But don't worry!! You'll see what happens because of the fact that is was Iggy and not Fang...HEEHEE!!! And no, I don't mean Max/Iggy..that's just weird..I'm sorry..but it just doesn't work for me.........nope. FAX ALL THE WAY!!! HAH! sorry... REVIEW TIME!!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!! REviews= happy writer Happy writer= better story!! your choice i guess!!**


	3. Chapter 3 Getting Out

**Sorry, this is a very short chapter. I just didn't really know where else to go with it..but I have been talking with everyoneisMISunderstood and we have been getting ideas on what to do with the story. You might hate us after you read it though...(not this chapter..this chapter is fine..). But, enjoy! I'll try to post real soon!**

They made me stay in the hospital for two very long, excruciating days. Angel, Gazzy, Mom, and Ella kept coming in to see me. My mom wouldn't let Jeb come in though.

She told him that she didn't want him to spike my blood pressure or something like that. Iggy also kept coming in.

I was glad that he kept visiting me. I was tired of only seeing my family. None of my friends came to see me, but that was normal. Whenever I went into the hospital, the only ones to worry would be my family.

Everyone knew how tough I was, but no one besides my family, and now Iggy, knew _why_ I kept ending up in the hospital. The first few times it happened, a rumor went around saying that I cut myself, and that I was suicidal.

No, I don't cut myself, and I wouldn't really call myself suicidal. Unless you count me not turning in my father for abuse and all, then I guess you could say I am.

I was still lying in this stupid hospital bed, but now I was fully dressed in my own clothes instead of those hideous hospital gowns. I was waiting for my mom to finish all the paperwork that said I could go home.

Iggy walked in with a smile on his face. "What are you so happy about?" He was normally in a really good mood, but I had nothing else to say.

"Well, my mom just met your mom and it looks like your mom and Jeb are going out of town for like three days or something like that. You know what that means, right?"

What the heck was he getting at? "Um, that means no Jeb?" He laughed, "Well, duh, it means no Jeb, but it also means that you, Gazzy, Angel, and Ella are all staying at my house until they get back. And you know what _that_ means, don't you?"

He was getting very excited, but I had no idea why. So what if I was staying at his house for like three days. "Um, I'll be meeting your family?" His face kind of lit up even more, if that was even possible that is.

"You will be meeting my family, yes, but you will also be meeting a certain member of that family! Fang! Have you already forgotten that I plan to set you two up? Nudge and I already have it all planned out. Trust me, this will happen whether you like it or not."

Wow, he's actually going through with it. Huh, this would be a very interesting three days.

**Like I said, very short. Sorry. But I'll try my best to post again soon. I'll start on the next chapter once I get this posted. Remember: Reviews= happy writer, Happy writer= better story. your choice. REVIEW DANG IT!!!**


	4. Chapter 4 First sight

**Okay guys, this chapter is like, twice as long as they have been! feel very lucky!! And I just wrote it as soon as I posted the 3rd chapter and by the time I got one review from it, I had finished this chapter. Hah. But read and enjoy!!**

I was all packed and ready to go to Iggy's house. We had just gotten home from the hospital, like, two hours ago, but my mom said that they were in a bit of a hurry and wanted to make sure that we got settled in at Iggy's.

We were just waiting on Gazzy now. He was probably trying to sneak some bomb supplies or something. That kid is very dangerous once you get him around technology. He can build a bomb out of pretty much nothing. It's kind of scary sometimes.

"Max! Angel! Ella! Gazzy! Hurry up! We're leaving in....three minutes! Get down here, NOW!" Yes, that was Jeb. My mom would never yell at us like that. She's way too nice for that.

With my bag over my shoulder, my cell phone in my pocket and keys in one pocket, and my money in the other pocket, I headed out of my room and downstairs to say good-bye to my mom and Jeb.

Mom ran up to me and wrapped me in a hug. "If you need anything, anything at _all_, don't hesitate to call me. You know that I would come back here if you need me."

I smiled. She always did know how to worry about us. "Don't worry mom, everything will be fine. We'll be with Iggy. Have fun." She gave a big hug to Ella, Angel, and Gazzy as they all came down the stairs at once. It was kind of amusing watching the big group hug.

I never was one for a group hug.

I walked out the door without saying bye to Jeb. He didn't acknowledge me, so I didn't acknowledge him. It's the way things usually went after I got home from the hospital. He'd act as if I'd never existed.

Frankly, I wish he'd act like I never existed more often. Except when he's hurting my family, I take most of the beating so that they don't have to. That's the way I want things. I want to protect them as much as I can.

It took Ella and them five minutes to finally get outside where I was waiting for them. I really didn't want to just show up over there by myself. We headed down the street as a family.

It was kind of nice to be with them and just them for once. It'd been, like, a month since we had spent time together as just us kids. That's kind of sad, but hey, when you live with Jeb, you don't normally get too much free time.

We walked up to their door and Angel knocked since she was the closest. After about a half a minute of just standing there, the door finally opened. The person who opened the door looked straight at me and I saw his eyes widen the tiniest bit.

His dark brown eyes locked with mine and held my stare. I just couldn't move my eyes from his. It was very weird. I suddenly felt attracted to him, even though I had no idea who he was. And I had never felt attracted to any other guy before either.

I heard someone clear their throat and he looked away, allowing me to look away as well. It was Ella, I guess we had been staring at each other for too long.

Iggy appeared in the doorway behind the guy. He had that huge smile on his face that he had before. "Max! Long time no see!" "Hah! Yeah, a whole two hours is a very long time to go with not seeing someone." I smiled. This guy was such a dork sometimes.

He laughed and shoved the guy aside, then gestured for us to come in. Once we were all inside, he started talking again. "So, this is Fang. You know, the guy that you were staring at." Oh, that was Fang. I blushed, and I _never_ blushed. Way to make the obvious and embarrassing known, Ig.

Fang smiled a very captivating smile. And when he did, his eyes kind of sparkled. I got swept up by them again. _What is happening to me?_ I thought. I was _never _like this with any other guy. It was so weird.

Then Iggy started laughing. I took my eyes off of Fang's to glare at Iggy. "You guys are so cute together and you don't even know it yet. Hah! NUDGE! You have to get down here and see this!" Oh great, more blushing.

The girl I assumed was Nudge came running down the stairs with a huge smile on her face. It was almost as big as Iggy's.

"Well, Gazzy, I will show you to your room and Nudge will show Ella and Angel to their soon since they will be rooming together. That means Fang can show Max where her room is." If you didn't guess, that was Iggy. He just _had_ to have Fang show me.

I sighed. This was going to be a very long three days.

**I can practically hear all the Fax Fangirls scream with excitement! I love FAX!! But who doesnt?!?! Anways, Reviews= happy writer, happy writer= better story.. your choice!! REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!**


	5. Chapter 5 HELP!

**Hey guys!! I am working on Chapter 5 right now..but...I am in serious need of some filler suggestions. I know what's basically going to happen in the long run and all, I know what the main points are, but I need some filler stuff..... So, PLEASE review to this and give me suggestions. If you want a Chapter 5 ANYTIME soon, then you will PLEASE give me some suggestions. That is the nicest way I can put it............so PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**Love You Guys!**

**Fax-Addict**


	6. Chapter 6 Pyro's rule!

**Sorry that it took me so long to get this posted...I've been a little busy with work and all. But as soon as I post this, I'm off to work on Chapter 6. I already know pretty much exactly what I'm going to do with it, so it might be up tonight. But who knows. I might decide to make you guys wait until the next time I can get on. We'll see how nice I'm feeling..lol. Anyways, back to the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own MR! JP does! DUH!!**

Fang had, quite awkwardly, shown me to my room. It was right across the hall from his, I noticed. And Iggy's was right next to mine.

Gazzy's was next to his, Ella and Angel's was next to Fang's and Nudge's was next to theirs.

Now if that wasn't too confusing for you, I would go into more detail about their house, but I'll spare you the boring facts.

I set my bag down in my room and went downstairs. I wanted to talk to Iggy about some things.

I got downstairs and walked in the direction I assumed was the kitchen. I went down the very long hallway until I finally found it. I walked in and saw Iggy hunched over at the table with a lighter in his hand.

He was holding the flame to a plastic water bottle, melting the lid.**(A/N: Actually, the reason why this is in here, is because I was actually just sitting here doing the same thing Iggy is...heehee...) **He was such a pyromaniac.

"Wow, Igs. You're melting a bottle? You can be such a dork sometimes." I guess he didn't hear me walk in, because when I started talking, he jumped. Hah, it was kind of funny.

He turned and looked at me. "You didn't scare me at all, by the way. And no one will ever hear about that. And why thank you, I very much appreciate you calling me a dork." He grinned a very cheesy grin and I just laughed at him.

"So, um, when's supper? I'm starved." He looked over at the clock and looked as if he was in deep thought. "It should be in like...half an hour? Could you go see if the kids need any help with anything? I'm a little busy here with my bottle."

He is so weird, but I laughed at him and went to go check on the kids.

On my way down the hall, I guess I stopped paying attention to where I was going because all of a sudden I ran into something and fell over. I gasped as I hit the floor and looked up to see what I hit.

When I looked up, there was a very shocked looking Fang staring at me. He does that a lot. "Oops, sorry about that. I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." So he wasn't paying attention either. Huh. He reached out his hand for me to grab on to it. I did and he pulled me up.

"Yeah, I wasn't really paying any attention either." His eyes are so...hypnotizing. It's like I never wanted to look away. And when my hand touched his, it was like electricity. I never wanted to let go, but I did so that he wouldn't think I was some crazy stalker fan girl or something.

"Well, I have to go check on the kids. See if they're doing okay, you know. I'll..uh..see you at supper." And then I walked away. I had to sidestep him because he was in my way, but I really didn't want to be standing there like an idiot just staring at him.

As soon as I rounded the corner and was out of sight from Fang, I started sprinting to get upstairs.

I passed Iggy's mom when I was halfway up the stairs. She was on her cell phone and it looked like she was in a big hurry. I quickly got out of her way and watched as she practically flew out the door.

_Okay then, that was a little weird,_ I thought, but I shook it off and continued on my way upstairs to check on the kids. This time I took my time. I _did_ have half an hour after all.

I walked into Angel's and Ella's room and sat on their bed. They were both running around the room trying to get things organized. They still hadn't seen me sitting there. I thought I'd be a little...devious and do a little conniving of my own.

Right as Ella was walking by the part of the bed I was sitting on, I stuck my foot out and tripped her, but that wasn't the best part. As she started to fall, she swung out her arm and smacked Angel in the back, therefore making her trip over her feet and fall flat on her face. So, in sense, I just tripped Ella, causing Angel to trip. They were both on the floor with very confused looks on their faces.

While they were confused, I was rolling around on the bed and I couldn't stop laughing for the life of me. That was the funniest thing I have done to the two of them yet.

They both peeked over the side of the bed at the same time, and let me tell you, that did_ not_ help my laughter one bit. They just started giving me death glares until I could finally control my laughing fits.

"So, did you have a nice fall? I hear it's been lovely." They both went dumbfounded for a minute until they finally understood what I meant.

"Hardy har har har, Max. You are _so_ hilarious" ,Ella said as she got up form the floor.

"And how long had you been sitting there and why didn't we notice?"

"Well, Angel, I was sitting her for about five minutes watching you guys. And you were too busy organizing to notice me walk in here and sit down. So I thought that I'd make my presence known. Did it work?"

Ella came up from the other side of the bed and smacked upside the head. "Ouch! Not cool, Ella!" She only laughed.

Iggy came walking into the room. "Did I miss something?" "Yeah, you missed me tripping Ella, which caused Ella to smack Angel on the back and making her trip and then both of them fell flat on their faces. Then, watching me roll around on the bed with uncontrollable laughter. Good times....."

"Wow, sounds...interesting? Anyways, Mom had to go to the hospital, she got called in for some emergency. So, Fang and I decided to take you all out to dinner. Sound good to you guys?" We all nodded our heads and stood up. "Okay, if you guys are ready we'll leave now then."

Then he turned around and went down the hall to her Gazzy and Nudge. The three of us walked out of the room, down the hall, down the stairs, and waited for everyone else in the living room. I was so hungry, it felt like I could eat an entire cow all to myself.

**So what did yall think? And what do you think is going to happen at the restaurant? Heehee... *evil grin* REVIEW!!! REviews=Happy writer, Happy writer=better story!! YOUR CHOICE!! REVIEW DANG IT!!! HeeHee...please? O.O**


	7. Chapter 7 Sleeping Beauty and her Prince

**Okay guys, here you go. Two chapters in one night. You're very welcome. And it is now 11 at night and I have to be up by 7...so I am going to bed...*yawn* And since I just gave you two chapters practically at once, you better give me double reviews!!!! Enjoy!**

We were all outside waiting to see who was going to ride with Iggy and who was going to ride with Fang. I had already decided I was going to ride with Iggy.

I was standing there tapping my foot. I really wanted to get out of here and go get something to eat. I really didn't care what it was either.

Iggy walked up to Nudge and whispered something in her ear. She smiled a quite wicked looking smiled, looked over at me, then at Fang, then ran and got into Iggy's car.

Then, he walked up to Gazzy, Angel, and Ella and did the same thing. And then they all smiled and hopped into Iggy's car. This is was getting weird.

Iggy finally walked up to Fang and I, which Fang had just mysteriously appeared behind me, and started talking kind of fast. "Well, my car is full now. You know, one in the front, three in the back. Sorry we don't have any room for you Max. Oh well, I guess you'll just have to ride with Fang then. We'll meet you at the restaurant. Okay then, well bye guys!" They he turned around and literally _ran_ to his car, got in, and floored it out of the driveway, leaving Fang and I just standing there watching them go in an awkward silence.

"Well, then, it looks like you're riding with me." I just turned to him. "Really? I hadn't noticed." And walked to the passenger side of his car and got in. I swear I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye.

He got in and we started on our way to the restaurant in a comfortable silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~Fifteen Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fang and I walked into the restaurant together. Iggy and them had walked in about three minutes before we did, so we were coming in behind them. Fang and I were starting to speed up to get to them, but then we saw Iggy stick something dark blue underneath a table.

No one was sitting at it, so no one had noticed he did it. He just kept walking until they got to an empty table and sat down. I looked up at Fang with a questioning look on my face and saw that Fang had a look of frustration on his face. When he saw me looking at him, he quickly made his expression go blank, but I could still see the frustration in his eyes.

What had Iggy put under that table? I guess I'd find out real soon. I just hope it wasn't anything dangerous.

As soon as we sat down, Iggy started talking to Nudge about something totally random. I think they were talking about toilet paper?

Gazzy and Angel were having a staring contest and Ella was the judge. I poked Gazzy under the table with my foot, and he jumped in surprise and blinked, causing Angel to win. Yeah, I know, I cheated, but hey, she's my sister and I wanted to have a little fun with it. Hah.

Fang was just sitting there staring off into space. I thought I'd strike up a conversation with him since we didn't talk at all on the way here.

"So, Fang, how old are you?" He glanced over at me. "Seventeen. You?" I smirked. "Same here. That's a nice car you have. I wasn't really shocked when I saw that it was black." Hah, that made him smile. His smile was so captivating. I loved it when he did. It was so rare, that it made it _that_ much better.

Then all of a sudden, it started to get really smoky in the restaurant. I was so smoky that it was getting a little hard to breathe. I started to cough and I could hear several other people start to cough. I couldn't see anyone, but I could hear Iggy all of a sudden. "Uh oh, all the people who are coughing are about to pass out..." I couldn't tell what he said after that, because everything went black.

~~Fang's POV~~

Max had randomly started up a conversation with me, when everything started to get really smoky. I remembered this type of smoke. Iggy had several different kinds of smoke bombs in his 'collection'.

This just happened to be the type where if it made you cough, it would also make you pass out. As soon as I thought that, Max started to cough. _Uh oh, she's going to pass out._

"Uh oh, all the people who are coughing are about to pass out. I must have grabbed the wrong bombs! Crud!" Before Iggy culd even finish his sentence, Max started to fall out of her chair.

I jumped up out of my seat and practically lunged for Max, trying to stop her before she hit the ground. I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up into my arms. I laid her down on the ground, but put her head in my lap as a sort of cushion.

"Iggy! Max passed out! Get down here now!" As soon as I had finished he was already kneeling down beside me. "Well, crap. I grabbed the wrong bombs by mistake. I meant to grab the ones where they _didn't_ knock people out." I just stared at him.

"Why would you grab bombs to begin with? We're at a _restaurant_ with people we_ just_ met. And you set off a smoke bomb? Seriously dude, what is up with you and bombs?"

Since when have I gotten so talkative? I haven't talked this much since I was in third grade. I guess it started when I met Max.

"Sorry, bro. I just wanted the buffet to ourselves. Won't happen again." He wanted the buffet to himself so he set off a smoke bomb? Are you freaking_ serious?!_

I sent him the worst death glare I could possibly muster under the circumstances and as soon as he saw it, he cringed away from me and his eyes went as wide as CD's.

"Dude, Max _passed out_ and is now in my arms. You did this _just_ to get the buffet to yourself? Wow, Iggy, you are so dumb. It also seems like you set this up. First you make it so that I have to show Max her room. Then you make it so that she's riding in my car and we're _alone._ And now, she's passed out in my arms because of one of your smoke bombs. Do you see where I get the conclusion that you set this up?"

"Dude, Fang, I didn't me--." I stopped him right in the middle of his sentence. "Iggy, I don't want to hear it, not right now. Let's just concentrate on getting Max to wake up, then I can go back to being mad at you and not speaking to you until you do something to make me forgive you. And trust me, this time it won't be that easy."

Sure, I was probably being a bit too harsh on him. I knew that he only wanted to help me. I was always having girl issues, that's actually _why_ we moved here in the first place. My conclusion is that he met Max and decided that she's the girl for me or something, but I really don't care. He went a little too far this time in his attempts to get me and a girl together. Seriously, she's _passed out in my arms!_ He better not think I shouldn't be mad at him.

"Fine, let's get her to wake up." He was looking a little depressed, but I didn't really care.

We started shaking her and trying to talk to her, but she still wasn't waking up. Then Ella came up behind me with Angel and Nudge.

"Hey Fang, I have an idea on what you can do to wake her up. I mean, it seems to me that she's not going to be waking up anytime soon unless we do this. And I guarantee you that it would work. Ella and Angel agree with me. I mean, they told me all these things about her and it just seems to us that if you did it that she would wake up. Am I making any sense here? You know what, I really don't care. But, I really think that you should just do it and I know that you really, really want to and that it would be so cute and--." Iggy had slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Ella, what is she talking about?" She got a very innocent looking smile on her face.

"Well, we just thought that if Fang kissed her, that maybe she would wake up? I mean, it wouldn't mean anything and Max wouldn't have to know. We wouldn't tell her, I promise, but we really think that you should just do it and--." Iggy slapped his _other_ hand over _Ella's_ mouth.

She was starting to hang out with Nudge too much already. I looked at Iggy and he just shrugged. "It's worth a try I guess. And like they said, she wouldn't have to know."

I thought about it for a minute, but then looked down at Max. She looked so peaceful when she was unconscious. Just something about her when she wasn't told me that she didn't really have a peaceful life too often.

So, I made a snap decision, I leaned down towards her face and pressed my lips to hers. When our lips met, it was like electricity. Kind of like when I touched her hand earlier when she ran into me. I didn't want to end this kiss, but I wanted her to feel what I was feeling, even though I knew that she would never like me more than I brother.

I straightened back up and as soon as I did, her eyes flickered open. I felt like I was the prince in that Disney movie that Nudge is always watching. What was it called? Oh yeah, Sleeping Beauty.

I looked into her chocolate-brown eyes. "Are you okay?" She nodded then looked up at the kids and Iggy who were staring her as well. "What are you guys staring at? What happened?" I smirked.

I helped her sit up while Iggy explained what happened, and as he was explaining, he was also apologizing like fifty times. She kept telling him not to worry about it, but he was still kind of worried or something. It was pretty funny.

We stood up and sat back down at our table. I looked around at the restaurant. Everyone except the employees were gone. We had cleared out the place just like Iggy wanted. I narrowed my eyes at him.

He looked confused for a second, then he looked around and realized why I was narrowing my eyes at him. "Just wait until we get home." He gulped and I had to suppress my laughter. It was just too easy and too much fun to scare the crap out of Iggy sometimes.

**Like I promised, there was Fax! HeeHee!! I loved writing it. But, you better get on reviewing!! The review button looks a little lonely... Reviews=happy writer, happy writer=better story...**

**Next chapter I will give you a list of all my reviews so far. So, if you want to be in the list and haven't reviewed yet, REVIEW DANG IT!!! I love opening my inbox and seeing like ten reviews from my awesome readers. Oh, and I would love to thank Twila, Kayla L., and everyoneisMISunderstood for the ideas for the past two chapters. Thank you guys! Ill try to post soon!! REVIEW DANG IT!! Please?**


	8. Chapter 8 Uh Oh

**Sorry that I haven't been able to post for awhile. There was an inncident a couple of days ago. I had gotten attached to a little baby kitten, and he died of a heart deffect. So I was distracted by that. And I also had work and colorguard to deal with. So I've been a bit busy. Sorry about that. But I wrote this while I'm exhausted from work, so if there's gramatical errors, I'm very sorry. I didn't feel like proof-reading because I really want to just go to bed right now. And that's what I'm going to do as soon as this is posted. Hah. But anyways, I tried to make this chapter long. Sorry if it totally sucks. Chapter 8 will be up soon hopefully. I have the day off tomorrow, so maybe I'll write it then. Keep your fingers crossed. ANYWAYS!!! Read and enjoy. THEN REVIEW!!**

The last thing I can remember was coughing, then everything going black. Weird, I know.

I could faintly hear people talking in the background, but all I could concentrate on was the fact that I couldn't move at all and all I could see was black.

It was really getting on my nerves. I wanted to wake up and find out what the heck was going on. It seemed as if Iggy knew, but I couldn't talk to him to find out. Guh! This was so frustrating.

It seemed like forever ago that I blacked out. But then I could clearly hear Iggy talking.

"It's worth a try I guess. And like they said, she wouldn't have to know."

What was worth a try? And who wouldn't know what? Man, I was so confused.

Then I felt a pair of warm lips touch mine for a couple of seconds. They seemed hesitant to want to break away. I didn't blame them. When they touched mine, it was like a jolt of electricity pulsed through my body. I never wanted them to leave my lips.

But as soon as they did, I opened my eyes and saw Fang staring down at me. He was the one that kissed me? I wanted him to kiss me again, but I knew that he could never like me that way. Even though he had just kissed me, but I assume it was just to get me to wake up. Well, it worked alright.

"Are you okay?" ,Fang said. I nodded, that was about all I could at the moment. I turned and looked at the kids and Iggy who were also staring at me. It made me feel uncomfortable.

"What are you guys staring at? What happened?" I decided that I might as well end the staring-fest before it got even more creepy. I saw Fang smirk out the corner of my eye.

Fang helped me to sit up, then brought his leg up, bent at the knee, and placed it behind my back so that I could lean against it. Then Iggy started to explain.

"Well, you see, some people have a certain type of chemical in their brains that when it shuts down, so does their mind, in turn causing them to pass out. Well, that type of smoke bomb shuts down that chemical. I wasn't really paying much attention and I grabbed the wrong smoke bomb when we left the house. When people start to cough, it's a sign that the chemical is starting to shut down. Are you with me? I'm so sorry. I really am."

Wow, that boy sure can talk sometimes.

"Igs, don't worry about it. I'm fine." But he kept on apologizing like fifty times. It was starting to get annoying.

After he was done explaining, we got up and sat in our chairs again, continuing what we were previously doing. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fang shoot Iggy a death glare.

Iggy just looked confused, then after he looked around the restaurant, his eyes went wide.

"Just wait until we get home." Wow, I didn't think Fang was the threatening type. Huh. Iggy gulped and actually looked scared of his brother. This family was so weird sometimes.

Iggy and Gazzy were constantly talking about different bombs now. It looked as if they had bonded already.

Angel, Nudge, and Ella were talking about guys, shopping, and clothes. The three things I hate talking about.

Fang and I just sat there, eating in silence. I'm under the impression that Fang likes to do a lot of things in silence.

We ate, then sat there for a little bit, waiting for our check to come. The place was still deserted, so I had no idea why it didn't come right away. We _were_ the only ones in there.

But after we _finally_ got the check, Fang and Iggy split the bill, we payed and then walked out into the parking lot. As soon as we reached our cars, the little kids and Iggy all ran to his car, jumped in and locked the doors. Wow, talk about obvious.

Fang and I just looked at each other then Iggy's car, each other, then Fang's car. Then we just started laughing. He followed me to the passenger side.

Before I could reach for the door, he grabbed the handle, opened the door, then held it open for me. Wow, I didn't know that Fang could be such a gentleman.

I smiled up at him and got in. After he closed the door, he walked around to his side, got in and started up the car.

We pulled out of the parking lot and drove down some random street. We were following Iggy, so it was actually wherever Iggy decided to go, we would follow.

"Does Iggy even know his way around this city? Since you guys just moved here and all."

Fang glanced in my direction, then back to the road. "Actually, I don't think he does. He's probably just winging it. Or Ella, Angel, or Gazzy is telling him where to go." We both laughed a little bit.

Talking to Fang was getting a little easier every time I was around him. I really wanted to get to know him better.

That's when we saw the flashing lights, the crowds of people, and, most importantly, the building that was burning to the ground.

We pulled over and got out, going to see what was going on. We pushed our way through people, Iggy and the others right behind us. When we got up to the front, there was a fire truck blockade set up deal. I looked up at Fang.

"This looks really bad. I wonder if there's anyone trapped inside." He just shook his head, staring up at the building. It seemed as if he was in deep thought.

Then Iggy appeared right behind me and pointed up towards the top floor of the building. "Look! There's someone in that window! They must be trapped. What do we do?"

There were people on the top floor of a building that was slowly burning to the ground. I guess it's just not their day.

Both Fang and I leaped into action at the same time. We jumped over the blockades and started charging towards the building. We were going in there. We were going to the top floor to find those people. We were going to get them out of there alive. We just had to.

It was either let them die, or do something about it. But now, it's either move as fast as you can to get up there then get back down, or die yourself. I'd rather get out safely.

So Fang and I were both running towards the burning building at the same speed. We reached the building and I pushed myself harder and made it inside before he did.

I couldn't see a thing. There was fire everywhere. The only thing I could tell was that Fang was right behind me.

We made it half way up the building with nothing too bad happening. It was a challenge getting up the steps that were caving in, but we made it.

We were rounding the corner, about to go up another flight of steps when I heard a crash and then Fang cried out in pain.

**So.....? What did you think? The review button is very lonely right now, would you mind keeping it company by reviewing please? You knwo you want to.... =) But seriously. Tell me what you guys think of it so far. Even give me suggestions. I'm always open to suggestions. Always! Reviews=Happy writer, Happy writer=Better story.. =D**


	9. Chapter 9 Author's NoteSorry

**Okay guys, the reason that I haven't posted in like FOREVER is because I have some writer's block. Even though I don't really believe in it(well to an extent), but yeah, I do.**

**I am stuck at where to start it off with. I can't think of what I should do to Fang. I know that he just got hurt, but I can't think of a good, painful experience for him to endure.**

**I want Max to 'rescue' him or help him or whatever you want to call it, but I don't know from what or how yet. I mean, if I can figure out what happens TO Fang, I can figure out how she helps him like easily.**

**So, I need your guys' help to figure out what should happen to Fang. Please review and help me out. If you don't review, I won't update. It's as simple as that. I need as many ideas as I can get, seriously.**

**If I don't get any reviews, then I won't get any ideas, therefore meaning no update! So, there's some logic behind the whole 'YOU BETTER REVIEW NOW!!' dilemma.**

**Okay, I'll stop babbling and let you click on the pretty green button below..**

**PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!**

**~Fax-Addict~**


	10. Chapter 10 Fire andpassion?

**I am sooo sorry!! I have had soo much to juggle. Ive had to juggle tennis, school, colorguard, writing, and a boyfriend. So, yeah. You see my dilemma. Haha. I know I left off with a cliffie and you guys probably hate me for it, but in this chapter, youll love me again. And then youll hate me again..haha. I am super tired right now, so in the next chapter, I will let you know who gave me most of the idea of this chapter. I dont feel like looking it up at the moment...And, if anyone wants to beta this story, im sure there are plenty of mistakes that im missing when i reread it.**

**And here is a quick recap on what had just happened:**

_**We made it half way up the building with nothing too bad happening. It was a challenge getting up the steps that were caving in, but we made it.**_

___**We were rounding the corner, about to go up another flight of steps when I heard a crash and then Fang cried out in pain.**_

**Well, there ya go! That's the end of the last chapter for ya!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own MR! JP does! DUH! I may wish I did, but that's just a dream of mine. Haha. SO ENJOY!!!**

I whipped around only to see no Fang. Where the heck did he go? He just cried out in pain two seconds ago and now he's nowhere to be seen. What is wrong with this picture?

Maybe he jumped out of the way of something and is hiding? I really had no idea. I was just guessing and trying to make sense of it all.

I ran back towards where Fang had been seconds before. I was starting to freak out. I had to get up to those people, but I needed to find Fang.

Then, all of a sudden, a piece of the ceiling fell and landed inches from where I stood.

Then, I realized that there was a hole in the floor. I stepped towards it and looked down. There was Fang lying on the ground under boards and he was unconscious, oh no.

What do I do?! I need to get to the people on the top floor, yet I still need to save Fang. How can I do both?

---------------------------------------------

**Iggy's POV**

It's been five minutes since Max and Fang ran into that stupid building. I was really getting antsy. I needed to know what was going on. The little kids were freaking out, already thinking the worst.

It had gotten a little quieter outside, that's what made me nervous. Then I heard it. I heard my brother cry out in pain. I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I needed to help him

I looked at Nudge and Ella. "Look after them. I'm going in."

I didn't even wait for a response, I just started running full speed at the building. The only time I slowed down was to get inside the building.

I ran through the building, just barely getting up the stairs, but then I saw Max. She was staring down through a hole in the floor and she looked horrified. When she looked up I could tell she was about to freak out. She didn't know what to do.

I got to the hole and looked down. I saw Fang lying under some boards and knocked out. _Great_, _this is just great_, I thought.

I looked back up at Max. "You get down there and get him out of here. I can tell that that's what you want to do more than anything. I'll go get those people. You just worry about him and getting him out alive. I'll see you soon." Then I took off before she could tell me otherwise.

I guess I was doing a lot of that lately, oh well.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Max's POV**

I can't believe that Iggy just told me what to do, but oh well, I had more important things to worry about.

As soon as Iggy was out of sight, I ran down the stairs and went to find where Fang had landed. I needed to get to him and fast.

There was no way that he could survive too much longer. I had to get to him before his time ran out. I could never live with myself if I let him die.

I ran through the first floor, frantically searching for him. I finally found him and I ran to his side.

He was still unconscious, but other than that I couldn't really see any damage on him. Other than a cut on this forehead, that is.

I threw all the boards that were covering him away from me. How I was going to haul him out of here, I had no idea. I looked around for something to help me, but I couldn't find anything.

I realized that I was quickly running out of time. Fang's breathing was coming in slower breathes.

I made a snap decision and pressed my lips against his and pinched his nose closed. I was trying to give him some of my own oxygen. It seemed that if I gave him some of mine, he might have a better chance of making it out of here alive.

It seemed as if it was helping, so I kept doing it. His breathing started to return to normal, so I went to stand up to try to drag him out of here.

When I went to stand up though, something pulled me back down. I looked down and there was Fang. He was conscious again and he was looking me right in the eyes.

"Fang! Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"Well, I can't move, but other than that I'm great." Then he smiled. This guy was weird.

He reached up, even though supposedly he couldn't move, and brought my head down to his. His lips crashed down upon mine and I couldn't help but to tense up.

When I realized what had happened, I relaxed and actually started to kiss him back. As soon as his lips touched mine, it was like everything in my brain shut down.

The only thing I knew was that I was kissing Fang, and that I was enjoying it. I placed my hand into his hair and moved my body closer to his.

That's when the stupid burning building had to go and ruin the moment by a chunk of ceiling landing on my back and knocking the wind out me as soon as I pulled away from Fang.

I landed on his chest and I couldn't move. I felt Fang shift positions and throw the boards off of my back, but I still couldn't move. It felt as if I was paralyzed.

"Fang..." That's all I could get out before all I could see was black and all I could feel was Fang lying under me.

**What did you think? I could practically hear the fangirls going crazy on the kissing scene. Haha. So....REVIEW!!! Otherwise no next chapter. Yes, I am that evil. OR!!! If I dont get a certain amount of reviews(i wont tell you how many) ill do something to HORRIBLE to every main character. It could be death. Or disease. Or they disappear. Something in which every single one of you will hate me for. So, if you dont review, youll have to pay the price!!! lol**

**Reviews=happy writer, happy writer= better story...YOUR CHOICE PEOPLE!!!! :D**


	11. Chapter 11 Hospital Part 1

**Okay, I know yall hate me for not updating in like....2 monthes or so, but you have no idea how busy I've been. This isn't the entire chapter I was planning on updating, but I decided you all deserve a little bit of it. I'll label it Part 1 or something... I am SOOOO Sorry for the wait!!! I really am!! Oh, and I recieved a review a while back and it gave me an idea for one of the previous chapters. So, here's how it was from: Liz. Thank you so much for you ideas and support for this story. Keep on reviewing please!**

**Fang's POV**

As soon as Max pulled away from me, a board fell on her back, causing her to fall onto my chest. I hastily shoved the boards off of her, but she didn't move.

She just laid there on my chest. Then she said, "Fang.." and I felt her whole body relax and go limp. Oh no, this can't be good.

"Max, what's wrong? Wake up! Wake up, dang it! Don't do this now." I was shaking her, but it wasn't doing anything.

When the floor collapsed from under me and I fell, knocking me unconscious, I guess my body went into shock and that's why I couldn't move. But now I was getting feeling back into my legs and upper body.

I put my arms around Max's waist and sat up with her in my lap.

Her breathing was coming in short pants and I didn't know what to do. That board must have hit her pretty dang hard!

I carefully set her down on the ground and stood up and looked around. Once I found the door, I bent down, picked Max up, and walked towards the door.

I could hear Iggy with other people for some reason. Had he come in to help Max after I had fallen?

Oh well, I'd think about that later. Right now, I had to worry about getting Max out safely.

I practically ran out of the room with Max in my arms. She wasn't as heavy as I thought she'd be, so it made it easier to get her out of there.

I was almost to the exist, when someone ran into me and almost made me fall over. I looked over and there was Iggy, out of breath and carrying a little kid. He nodded his head for me to go first and I did so.

I ran out of the building with Iggy right on my heels. I didn't even to stop when I ran by Nudge and the rest of the kids. I went straight for the ambulance.

They say me coming and had everything all set up for when I got there. I set her down on the bed/cart thingy and watched as the E.M.T's did their work. They attached an oxygen mask to her face and pumped it a few times to get some air going into her lungs.

Then they strapped her down to the cart thingy so that when they put her in the ambulance, she wouldn't fall off. They put her in the ambulance carefully and got inside.

Before they shut the door, I looked up at them and said, "I'm coming with."

They looked at each other and then back at me. "What's your relation to this girl?" I gave him an 'uh, duh' look. "She's my girlfriend. There is no way that you can not allow me to go with.

Before they could even think about stopping me, I jumped into the ambulance and yelled to Iggy. "Watch the kids, Iggy! Meet us at the hospital! And take my car with you too!" I watched as he nodded right when they closed the doors.

I sat right next to Max and grabbed her hand. I looked up at the EMT's, "Is she going to be alright?" They looked down at her, then back up at me. "Well, kid, we're not really sure. What exactly happened?" I proceeded to explain everything that had happened.

When I was done, they both stared at Max, thinking. I hadn't even realized I was holding my breath until they told me that she'd most likely be okay because that's when I finally let it out.

**I'm really sorry it's so short, but like I said, I just wanted to give you guys what I had done. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I mean it. Remember, Reviews= Happy Author, Happy Author= Better stories.. THANKS YALL!!**


	12. Chapter 12 Hospital Part 2 FAX included

**I am SOOOO sorry that it's been like, what? a month? since I've updated. I've been soo busy and everything's been hectic. And I'm sorry. I'll try my best to get the next chapter up soon. I haven't started on it yet, but I will when I get some ideas...*hint, hint* ;) You guys are great at reviewing and giving ideas. I have faith in yall. But the last time I updated, I only got about 3 reveiws..what's up with that?! I usually get like 15 a chapter!! I was so sad..and disappointed..whether it be in myself or you guys doesn't make a difference. Okay, okay, I'll stop rambling so that you can read...ENJOY!**

**Oh, and beware. This chapter includes....*pause for dramatic effect.....*...drum roll please..........MAJOR FAX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Did the dramatic effect work? Hah. Enjoy!**

**Max's POV**

I woke up in a hospital room. I didn't know how I had gotten here or anything. The last thing I remember was saying Fang's name.

_**~Flashback~**_

_He reached up, even though supposedly he couldn't move, and brought my head down to his. His lips crashed down upon mine and I couldn't help but to tense up._

_When I realized what had happened, I relaxed and actually started to kiss him back. As soon as his lips touched mine, it was like everything in my brain shut down._

_The only thing I knew was that I was kissing Fang, and that I was enjoying it. I placed my hand into his hair and moved my body closer to his._

_That's when the stupid burning building had to go and ruin the moment by a chunk of ceiling landing on my back and knocking the wind out me as soon as I pulled away from Fang._

_I landed on his chest and I couldn't move. I felt Fang shift positions and throw the boards off of my back, but I still couldn't move. It felt as if I was paralyzed._

"_Fang..." That's all I could get out before all I could see was black and all I could feel was Fang lying under me._

_**~End Flashback~**_

I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting them to the light of the room. Once they were open, I let my eyes wander around the room. My gaze landed upon the sleeping form lying next to my bed. It was Fang, and he was holding my hand.

I instantly felt my cheeks heat up. Had he really kissed me? Had I really kissed him back? I guess I'll have to ask him when he wakes up.

Just then, Iggy and the rest of the gang walked in. "Hey, Iggs. So, what happened? The last thing I remember is a board falling on me.."

As soon as he opened his mouth to talk, he saw that Fang was holding my hand. Instead of talking, he grinned this huge, quite cheesy grin, and got all excited and hyper.

"I knew it would work!! Dinner was _such_ a good idea! It not only got you two lovebirds together, but we also managed to save people! Man, do I feel good about myself..", Iggy whisper/shouted. Good thing it wasn't a little bit louder, otherwise Fang probably would've woken up.

I whisper/yelled at Iggy, "Shut up, Iggy. We're not together. And be quiet before you wake Fang up." I looked down at the sleeping Fang. All I could see was the back of his head.

_I wonder how cute he looks when he's sleeping....,_I thought to myself. Then I mentally slapped myself for thinking that about him.

I looked back up at the gang to find them staring at me, and every single one of them had the same exact smile as Iggy's. It was kind of creepy.

"Max...", I could barely hear it, so I knew the others didn't, but what was really weird was that it came from Fang's sleeping form.

They knew something was up when I looked down at Fang and then my cheeks suddenly went red. And I mean bright red. I'm really hoping they didn't hear it.

Then all of a sudden, Fang woke up and his head rose up. His eyes met mine and he smiled. To let him know that the others were in the room, I quickly glanced in their direction, then back at him.

His eyes widened the tiniest bit and he slowly turned his head to look at the gang standing there looking like idiots with those big grins on their faces.

You know what my next thought was? Well, to make it simple, let's just say that my palm made contact with my forehead. **(A/N: Also known as *facepalm* Did ya like that, Twila? Haha..)**

"Okay, anyways. Iggy? Can you please go ask a doctor or nurse or whomever and find out when the heck I can get out of here?"

He nodded and left, pulling the rest of them with him. Well, I didn't really mean for _all_ of them to go, but oh well. That'll just give me more time with Fang.

I looked over at Fang, to my surprise, he was still holding my hand. He looked back up at me once everyone has left the room.

"So, Max, um, how you feeling?" I could see a bit of worry and concern in his normally impassive eyes. "Confused, but good."

He smiled, making my whole world light up. I couldn't help but to return the smile. It was so breathtaking.

"That's good. What are you confused about?" My smile faltered a little, but remained intact. I paused for a minute, thinking it over.

"Well, confused about what happened, confused about how I got here, confused about.._us.._" He nodded, obviously thinking about what to say.

"Well, a board fell on you, I shoved it off and saw that you were unconscious, so I picked you up and took you to an ambulance. That's what happened and how you got here."

He just ended right there. He didn't answer my last question. Right as I opened my mouth to say something, to try to get some anwers, the door burst open and in walked Iggy.

"The others I sent out to the car. Max, the nurse said you can go home now." I nodded and thanked him. Then I looked at Fang. "What happened to my clothes?"

"Right here." And pointed behind him to the table where my clothes lay. _Oh,_ I thought.

"Okay, well, can I have some privacy so I can dressed, please?" He nodded, stood up, and left with Iggy.

I shoved the blanket that was covering me out of the way and sat up with my legs dangling off the side of the bed.

Man, it kind of hurt to sit up. My back hurt like h-e-double hockey sticks. I stood up and almost collapsed. Wow, it'd take awhile to heal up. That board must have hit me pretty freaking hard. Good thing Fang was there.

I tried my best to walk to the table, but I just couldn't make it. I ended up collapsing onto the chair that Fang had been sitting in.

I gave in and called for Fang. He walked in a second later and saw that I was sitting in the chair and still wearing my hospital gown. He raised an eyebrow at me and I frowned.

"I tried to walk to the table, but my back hurts to much and I collapsed..C-can you help me?"

He almost smirked, I could tell, but for my benefit he walked over to the table, picked up my clothes and handed them to me. He turned to leave, but I stopped him.

"Fang? Um..I might need more help..so..uuhh..could you.."

He turned around and smiled at me. "Yeah, I'll pull the curtain closed." I mouthed a thank you to him and waited for him to close the curtain.

I stood up on shaky legs and let the gown fall to the ground. I realized that I still had on my bra and underwear, so that made it easier.

I picked up and pants and put them on with not that much trouble. I mean, it could've been worse. I got my shirt and went to put it on, but when I stretched my arms up, I gasped from the pain and fell back on the chair.

"Max? You okay?" I hesitated. "Kind of? I can't get my shirt on.."

This was _so_ embarrassing. "D-do you need any help?" I could tell that he only wanted to help me. It wasn't like he wanted to see me without a shirt on. He just wanted to make sure I was okay and all.

"Yeah, ugh, this is so embarrassing." When he opened the curtain, he didn't even look down at my chest, he kept his eyes on my face. I was a bit surprised by that, but it _was_ Fang we were talking about.

He walked up to me and stood behind my chair. He stuck his hand out for the shirt and I gave it to him. Then, he pushed my head through the hole, being as gentle as he could.

Once, my head was in, I pushed my arms in through the other holes. It hurt, and I winced every now and then, but I got my shirt on anyway.

I looked up at Fang, "Thanks, and no one will _ever_ find out about that. Kapiche?" He smirked and nodded his head.

Then he walked around my chair and held out his hand for mine. I took it and he helped me to my feet. We went about a foot and a half when my legs almost gave out.

In an instant, his right arm was wrapped around my waist and his left arm was under my legs, picked me up. "Fang, I don't need to be carried! Put me down!" Yes, tough as nails, Maximum Ride, just whined. About being carried.

He just smirked and walked to the door. With the hand that was under my legs, he opened the door and we walked out into the hallway. Iggy turned and to at us. "Took you guys lo-." Then he burst out laughing when he saw us.

"Shut up, Iggy," I growled at him. And, to keep the effect, I narrowed my eyes and gave him my meanest glare. Well, it worked. He shut up at least.

We walked out of the hospital and over the Fang's car. Iggy opened up my door and Fang set me down in it, then turned to Iggy. "You follow up home, okay, Iggs?" He nodded, then turned and went to his car and got in.

Fang got in, started the car, and pulled out of the parking lot. It was silent in the car for a couple minutes. "Um, thanks for your help back there." He glanced in my direction and nodded, then moved his eyes back to the road.

"You know, Fang, you never answered my other question." By that time, we were pulling into his driveway already. I know, either Fang drives fast, or I just wasn't paying attention and went into my own little world. I think the latter would be correct.

He parked the car, turned it off, and looked at me. "Yes, we did kiss back in that building. Yes, I was holding your hand in the hospital. What else do you want to know?" I sat there thinking.

"If it's okay for me to do this," Then, I leaned over and pressed my lips to Fang's. He immediately tensed up, but relaxed and put his hands on my waist, pulling me closer just the tiniest bit.

Then he leaned closer to me and I moved my hands and tangled my fingers into his dark, messy hair. We pulled apart after what seemed like only a few seconds, but what was actually about ten minutes, and we were both gasping for breathe.

I guess we both had forgotten to breathe near the end. I stared into his eyes and he stared into mine. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Then he whispered ever so softly, "Feel free to do that anytime you want." I smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"But what if I want more than just to kiss you whenever I want?" His eyebrow raised.

I laughed and answered his unspoken question. "What if I want to be more than just friends with benefits? I don't usually do this. Actually, I _never_ do this and I'm terrified at the moment, but.." I guess I'd been rambling, because he pressed his lips to mine for a second then pulled back all too soon. "Max Ride, will you be my girlfriend?"

The smile that erupted on my face was the biggest smile that ever was seen on my face ever. I nodded, unable to speak, and smashed my lips to his. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever.

Not caring what the others would think if they found us. Not caring that we were still in his car. The only thing we cared about was being with each other at that moment. And that's what we did.

**I tried to make this chapter as long as I could to try to make up a little for not updating in awhile..I really hoped you liked this chapter....I put as much Fax in there as I could...teehee..So, You know what that means, don't ya..... Reviews= Happy writer....Happy writer= Better story...Better story= Over excited MR Fan-girls and guys.. :D FANDOM,FTW!!!! =)**


	13. Chapter 13 Fax&almost rape! what!

**Okay, you guys are totally letting me down. I asked for some ideas and you know what I go...NOTHING! No one gave me ideas! **

**Oh, and I'm very sorry about this: Remember when the floor kind of gave away and Fang fell through? Well, I forgot to mention who gave me those ideas because I was too lazy to go look up who suggested it. But, I was reading my old reviews a minute ago and I found who gave me the idea for it! It was a reader/ reviewer named Liz. Well, thank you, Liz! I am very sorry about your delayed moment of fame to my readers, but at least I got it posted now, right? Again, sorry. **

**And I am also disappointed in you guys. I received probably around five reviews for the last chapter. That is very disappointing. You all tell me that I need to update soon, but you don't bother to update! How am I supposed to know whether or not to keep writing if you don't review!?! **

**Anways, I'm on Christmas Break now and I'm very bored since there is an ice storm going on outside, so I decided to write this. Sorry if it's short or boring or stupid...just REVIEW! If I don't get at least ten reviews for this chapter, I will end the story with this chapter and never update this one ever again. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own MR. You must be dumb if you think I do...Sorry, but it's true..**

Fang carried me inside, of course, I wasn't too happy about it, but I was with Fang. And that's all I cared about.

As soon as we got through the door, Nudge ran up to us. She had the biggest smile on her face I'd ever seen. "Why are you smiling, Nudge?" I couldn't help it. I really wanted to find out for some reason. It was just creeping me out too much.

"Oh, I just happened to see your make-out session. So, does that mean you two are dating yet?" I looked up at Fang, waiting for him to give his sister a response. He looked down at me and sighed.

"Yes, Nudge, we're dating. Now go away. Please." He added a small smile to show that he was only have kidding around. She started bouncing and shrieking and you don't want to know what else, but she bounced her way down the hall to the kitchen.

"Hey, Fang, could you take me up to my room now? I kind of want to take a nap before supper." He nodded and started up the stairs.

When he got to my room, he laid me on the bed, tucked me in, and kissed the top of my head. "Good night, Max. Let me know if you need anything." He smiled and stood up. "I will. Thank you, Fang." He nodded and left, shutting the door behind him.

The next thing I knew, the darkness had swallowed me whole and I was off to Dreamland.

* * *

The next few days passed by very uneventfully. Well, except for that day where nudge convinced us to play Truth or Dare. Yeah, don't ask, you don't want to know the end result.

Let's just say, Iggy ended up running down the street naked, Gazzy was locked in a closet with Nudge, Fang was forced into wearing a dress by Angel, and I was forced into a very traumatic make-over session featuring Iggy and Gazzy. Yeah, I told you you didn't want to know.

Anyways, today is the day that Jeb and my mom come home. We weren't exactly sure when they'd be arriving, but my mom would come get us when they did get home.

I was walking around the house looking for Angel. I hadn't seen her in awhile. I spotted Fang and walked up to him. "Hey, Fang, have you seen Angel? I can't find her anywhere."

He stopped to think for a minute, "Actually, no I haven't. Nudge! Get in here!" A few seconds later, Nudge came running into the room with Iggy and Gazzy.

"Hey, have you guys seen Angel?" They all looked at each other and shook their heads. Fang looked back at me and raised and eyebrow.

I bit my lip, "Maybe she went back home. I'll go check to be sure. Can you guys search around here?" He nodded and continued to stare at me. "Don't worry, I'll have my phone. If you find her, just text me. And I'll do the same to you, okay?

He nodded and I turned around and walked through the house and out the front door. Angel just doesn't disappear like that.

I walked to my house and opened the front door. As soon as I stepped inside, I heard a weird noise. It sounded like..bed springs? Why would there be the sound of bed springs?

I slowly, noiselessly, walked up the stairs and down the hallway towards Angel's room. That's where the sound was coming from.

When I reached the door, I slowly eased it open enough to peak inside.

Angel was lying on her bed with her dress off. She was completely naked and looking terrified across the room. That's when I heard it. Jeb's voice rang out very clearly through the still air. "Come on, Angel, dear. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm your father. I love you."

Her voice broke as she spoke. "You don't love me! If you loved me, you would stop!"

All of a sudden, his voice turned harsh, "Why you ungrateful little brat! I'm doing this for your own good! Don't you see that?! How could you be so selfish?!"

I quickly pulled out my phone and texted Fang. **Found Angel. In trouble. Call cops. Jeb's back. Don't worry about me. **

After I sent it, I took a picture with my phone as Jeb slowly crawled onto the bed and tried to ease himself down. He was not going to get away with this. I had all the evidence I needed to send his butt to jail for years, if not life.

I back-pedaled and hid the phone in my room on silent. I didn't want him to find it and smash it. Then, I tip-toed back to Angel's room and burst through the door, right as he was about to push himself in.

His head snapped up and his eyes locked with mine. "How dare you touch my sister, you good-for-nothing, so-called father! I'm going to make sure your sorry butt rots in prison for as long as I can. And get the hell off of her!" I lunged for him, knocking him off of the bed. I punched him in the face, making him roll over into the nightstand not able to move.

I quickly moved to Angel and got her dress on in record time. I picked her up and ran for the door. I got halfway down the hallway before he finally stumbled out of her room.

He started chasing me and I ran as fast as I could. I jumped as many stairs as I dared with her in my arms. Just as I made it to the bottom, I no longer heard his foot steps, so I threw Angel and told her to run next door.

As soon as she was out of my arms, Jeb's body came crashing down on top of mine, making me crumble to the floor. "GO, ANGEL! NOW!"

Right as I heard the front door slam open, Jeb whipped me around and started punching me anywhere he could.

I tried as hard as I could to fight him off, but he was very strong. I managed a punch to the face and it seemed to catch him off guard enough where he freed one of my legs.

I seized the opportunity and kneed him where the sun doesn't shine. He rolled over in pain and I jumped up and headed towards the door. I threw the door open and ran outside.

Angel was in Iggy's arms and Fang was turning towards me, getting ready to run to me, I'm sure. His eyes widened a little bit and I realized Jeb was right behind me.

I whipped around and roundhouse kicked him right in the gut, causing him to fo flying backwards and land on his back. I walked up to him and put my foot on his chest, leaning down to come face to face with him.

"Don't you ever come near my family ever again, you sick son of a—."

"Max!" I turned to see Angel staring at me with wide eyes and tears streaming down her face. I turned back to Jeb one last time.

"I never want to see you again. I'm going to make sure your butt never sees the light of day again. You'll rot in Hell if I get my chance."

With that, I left Fang to keep him down and I walked over to Angel.

She jumped into my arms and put her arms around my neck. "Thank you so much, Max. I was so scared."

I stroked her hair, "I know, baby, I know. It's over now, I won't ever let him do that to you again. I promise." She snuggled into my neck and I rocked her back and forth. We stayed like that until the cops finally showed up. About a minute after they showed up, so did the ambulance.

I told them everything that happened and they cleaned up my wounds from when Jeb attacked me. I got the phone out of my room and showed them the picture. I never set Angel down the entire time they were there until right before they left.

I looked up at Fang, "Can you take Angel for a minute? There's something I need to do." He nodded and I turned to Angel. "I'm going to give you to Fang for a minute, okay? I just need to go talk to someone. I'll be right back. I promise." She nodded and sniffled.

I handed her over to Fang and I made my way over to the cop car that held my so-called father. The door to the car was still open, so I leaned against it and peered inside.

"There's just one thing I have to say to you. Why the heck did you do that? She is six years old. How could you?"

He looked up at and smiled. "Oh, that's easy. Your stupid slut of a mom wasn't giving me any, so I had to get some somehow. And what better way than to get some from her daughter. I knew I couldn't with you. There would be no way, but Angel was an easy target."

My mouth dropped open and my eyes narrowed. "You sick son of a..No..You know what? It's not worth it. You're not worth getting angry or upset over. You're just a worthless piece of trash that's about to be taken to the dumpster for good. Good-bye, Jeb. It wasn't good knowing you." Then I slammed the car door in his face and watched as they drove away.

Fang walked up behind me and put his free arm around my waist. "It'll be okay, Max. He's finally gone. For good." I looked up at him with a smile on my face.

"I know, and it's about time." Then I leaned into him and rested my head on his shoulder.

We stayed like that for awhile, until my mom pulled up in a cab. She jumped out and ran up to me, hugging the three of us at the same time. When she let go, she looked right at me.

"Max, what happened? I saw the police and the ambulance. What happened? I know Jeb came here. He left me at the airport and I had to find a cab."

"Mom, take deep breaths. Everything's fine now. Yes, the police just left from here, but everything's fine. How about you come in and sit down, so that I can tell you without you falling over."

She nodded and started towards Gazzy to give him a hug. Fang grabbed my hand and we followed her into the house and into the living room. Iggy and Nudge went to go make some coffee and hot chocolate and Fang turned to go as well, but I stopped him. "I need you here with me, Fang. Please stay."

He nodded and we sat down on the loveseat together, with Angel on my lap, tightly holding onto my neck.

My mom sat opposite of us on the couch with Gazzy. "Okay, Max, you can begin."

As I told her the story of what I saw and did, I took in her reactions. I really didn't want to have to call the ambulance back again. Fang kept squeezing my hand, having this being about the fifth time he's heard the story today since he was with me the whole time I was questioned by the police. And every time, his fists and jaw clench and his body stiffens.

By the time I finished, my was filled with rage. "How dare he do that to my daughters! I can't believe this! Well, no, actually, I can. This is Jeb! I should have expected this!"

"Mom, you shouldn't have expected anything. He's the worst and most sick man I've ever heard of. There's no way that you could've prevented this let alone imagined this to happen. Especially, since I was supposed to be protecting her."

Fang looked down at me, "Max, this isn't your fault. All of us lost her, not just you. And it was you who saved her, you shouldn't worry about anything else. You were the one who went over there and stopped that ba-idiot from doing anything to her. Because of you she won't be as emotionally scarred."

I looked up into his eyes. "You think?" "Max, I know. It was a very brave thing for you to do to stop him from doing anything. You could've just backed away and let the cops handle it or went in there and stalled until they got there, but no, you went in there, you kicked his butt, you saved Angel and got her out of the house, and you managed to defeat Jeb. In my mind, that is beyond brave. What you did was very heroic. Even if she's your little sister, you still saved her. He could've killed her, yet here she is, sitting on your lap and unharmed because you took action when you knew you needed to." Then he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "You're not only Angel's hero, but you're mine too."

I smiled and looked him straight in the eye. I faintly heard my mom saying that Fang was right, but only faintly because right then, I leaned up and kissed him. I didn't care that my mom and my little siblings were in the room.

I loved Fang. I finally realized how much he meant to me. And I hadn't even known him that long! When we broke apart, I whispered in his ear, and he whispered in mine at the same time, "I love you."

**So, how did you like it? Personally, I LOVED writing it. I really really did. Now, I may make this the last chapter of the story...Wait...yeah. I will. Sorry for such short notice. But I'll start another story in a few minutes. This was the perfect time to end it..you know? End it with Fax. Well, Review and tell me what you think. Tell me if you hate me for ending it there, or tell me if you love me(not creepy, stalker-ish love though) for what I did with it.**

**PLEASE TELL ME!! And If I get bored, I may write an author's note including who all reviewed. But that's if I get bored. Haha. Anyways. REVIEW OR NO OTHER STORY WILL BE SUMBITTED BY MWAH!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! Sorry..had to...REVIEW!!**

**~Fax-Addict~**


End file.
